You're Not Alone
by AikouWolf
Summary: This is the first time I have ever written a songfic or a oneshot. To Saosin's "You're Not Alone". Kind of sad story about Cloud.


Final Fantasy VII Songfic (You're Not Alone- by Saosin)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or the lyrics to "You're Not Alone", by Saosin.

_It's just like him, to wander off in the evergreen boughs. _

Cloud had woken up after having the strangest dream. Aeris had been talking to him, standing in a small forest clearing. She had been forgiving for having left them, when suddenly, Sephiroth appeared. At the sight of his old enemy, the blonde headed man had awoken to find a bed drenched in sweat. Barret and Tifa were standing over him, watching him as he tossed and turned.

"She's gone, Cloud. Aeris left before any of us woke up." Tifa said, a worried look in her mahogany eyes. Cloud leapt out of the bed, taking up his Buster Sword in one hand.

"I know where she's gone! She went to the Forgotten City in the North, to try to summon Holy. We've got to hurry!" Cloud dashed about the room. "It looks like she's taken all of her materia and weapons with her." Gathering up their belongings, they left the sad little town of Gongaga, where Zack had been born.

--

Her bright green eyes filled with confusion as she watched Cloud, who appeared to be in a trance. His eyes told of the internal struggle that he fought. He lifted his sword over his head, and swung it through the air.

"Cloud!" Aeris cried, and he managed to stop the blade just in time. Shaking his head, the blonde haired man backed away, dropping the Buster Sword to the ground. Just then, the silver haired general fell from the sky, Masamune gleaming brightly in his hands. The world seemed to stop as the blade penetrated the small figure on the platform. Aeris' eyes grew wide as the pain consumed her. Her arms fell to her sides, and her ribbon became untied, the White Materia that her mother, Ifalna, had given her, bouncing to the ground. Everybody watched as Aeris smiled for the last time, and Sephiroth drew the now crimson blade from her body.

She landed heavily in Cloud's arms. Sephiroth raised his arms in victory, as Cloud kneeled on the ground.

"Why did you do this?!" Cloud screamed. "Aeris... she will never laugh, never cry or get mad again! Why?!" Laying her gently on the ground, he stood.

"Because, Cloud." Sephiroth began. "Because... you are a puppet."

_Slowly searching, for any sign of the one he used to love. _

The wind whistled through his hair as roar of Fenrir gave him strength. The children had been kidnapped and taken to the Forgotten City, somewhere he never wished to go again. The trees began to become brighter and brighter, and Cloud found himself losing sight of the road. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he found himself thrown forward into an endless field of yellow flowers. Thinking himself to be alone, he was startled to hear a familiar voice from his past, and the soft touch of a small hand on his arm.

"You came, even though you were about to break. That's a good sign! But... why did you come?" Aeris asked in her soft voice.

"I think I want to be forgiven. More... than anything." Cloud replied, Mako eyes filled with anguish.

Aeris giggled. "By who?"

To this Cloud gasped and whirled around, only to feel the wind rushing through his hair once more and the tell-tale noise of a gunshot.

_He says he's got nothing left to live for. Says he's got nothing left. _

Marlene glared at him from the depths of the torn cloak. "Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay attention to us?!" She pounded her small feet on the ground.

"Marlene. Listen to me. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting it, understand?" Cloud explained.

"No I don't!" Marlene shot out at him from behind the crimson cloak. Vincent shifted his eyes to the younger man, his eternal gaze peering deep into Cloud's soul, ripping it apart with fiery red eyes.

"Cloud, are you sure this is about fighting?"

--

"Where are they?" Back in Tifa's Seventh Heaven bar, Cloud stood up from Denzel's bed and looked to the bald man who stood by the door.

Reno's mouth opened to answer, but he was cut short by his partner, Rude. "They're at they're base now. The Forgotten City."

Cloud turned his back on the Turks. "Go." He said. Reno and Rude looked at each other. "I have to talk to Rufus."

Suddenly, Tifa's voice penetrated the darkness, growing more agitated with every breath she took. "Stop running! I know. Even if you find the kids, you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen; that scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about now; really take it in." Tifa slammed her fist down on the bed, before continuing, nearly shouting now. "Look at you! You think you have it so damn hard! You hate being alone, so let people in! Sure, you don't answer the phone; but I don't see you throwing it away either!" Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she continued in a softer voice. "Which is it, a memory, or us?"

--

He was once again standing in that peaceful field of yellow. This time, he wasn't afraid.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally. Isn't it time you did the forgiving?"

--

"Vincent. Are sins... ever forgiven?" Cloud asked the older man, looking up at him.

"I've never tried." Vincent's usually calm voice sounded troubled.

"Never... tried." Cloud repeated to himself. Suddenly, he looked up. "Marlene, we're going home. As the little girl wrapped her small fingers around Cloud's gloved hand, he turned and began walking away. "Well, I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict."

_And this time, I think you'll know. You're not alone; there is more to this, I know. You can make it out; you will live to tell. _

Nanaki came forward, his fiery red mane shimmering in the bright sunlight that filtered down through the hole in the church roof. "There are still children with the stigma". He informed Cloud with his mystical, soft voice.

"Yeah." Cloud replied as Tifa nudged Denzel toward Cloud, who stood in a waist-deep pool of enchanted water. Lifting Denzel into the air, he moved back a couple of feet, before gently setting him down. Cupping his hands beneath the water, Cloud brought them above Denzel's head, and let the liquid splash against the young boy's face, erasing the stain of Geostigma. As Denzel peered at his reflection in the water, he gasped in awe and shock at seeing the stigma disappear from his face. Looking up at Cloud, he laughed, and all of the other children began playing in the water, yelling excitedly, as the former members of AVALANCHE cheered Cloud on. A smile lit his face for a brief moment, before it was replaced by a look of utter shock.

Standing in the hallway of the church was a slim figure, who wore a long pink dress and matching leather jacket. She was kneeling before two small children, talking to them. Standing up, she turned and faced Cloud.

Smiling at him, she spoke slowly, as if testing every word she said. "You see? Everything's... okay." She turned and began a slow walk down the hallway, toward the open door. Leaning on the doorframe was a tall, black haired man, dressed in a SOLDIER's uniform. Zack raised his hand and waved a final goodbye to the friend he had left behind. Together, Zack and Aeris left the church, enveloped by the light that came through the door.

Cloud gazed after them, a wistful, yet shocked look in his eyes. To him, the church had now become entirely empty.

"I know. I'm not alone."

_We're not alone; there is more to this I know. You can make it out; you will live to tell. So tell me! You're not alone; there is more to this I know. You can make it out; you will live to tell. You're not alone. Not alone._

I was inspired to write this short, oneshot songfic after my little sister put the idea into my head. This is the first songfic that I have ever written, so please review, and tell me how it is! Madcat Masamune


End file.
